


A Home With Us

by VoicelessWillow



Series: Around the world and here we are [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Gen, OT13 - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicelessWillow/pseuds/VoicelessWillow
Summary: A home where thirteen different people from different background lives together.This series is about them that involves happiness, tears, weirdness and family.Basically is a compilation of one shots that revolving around their daily life.





	1. Get it for me

**Author's Note:**

> \\(^.^)/Yeah! Finally the first chapter of my first series!! Not sure you guys had read my other one shots but this very fic is actually the first ever fanfic i wrote. Hope you guys enjoy!

It all started out normally and Vernon never expected things to turn out this way. But when he think about it now, it seems right for things to escalate when it involves Seungkwan. This is how it started...

Vernon and Seungkwan are classmates and the two of them have never seen apart. 'Verkwan twins' is how their friend called the both of them together. From morning to school, in school and out of school, they stick together like magnets. Today is no exceptions as well. They were walking home after school like usual. Gossiping about people along the way with mostly Seungkwan talking non stop and him being the listener and occasionally gives some comments. It always amaze Vernon how the other know all these juicy stories yet he don't when both of them have the same circle of friend and always at the same location. Seungkwan would talk about the old lady lived a few roads behind to the relative of certain friends to rumors of celebrities to someone they never seen before. Today, he was talking about the story of the stray dog that always lure around the school ground, its about who it belongs to and how he ended up a stray. Same old chatty Seungkwan until they pass by a arcade center.

"Ohmo!! Vernonie, look at that! " Seungkwan point at the machine right outside the arcade center. It was a toy grabbing machine and inside of it was various color of bears.

"Oh my gosh!! This one is so cute!! " it was indeed cute. A typical white bear with a serenity colored ribbon behind and holding a rose quartz heart shape cushion in front. On the love shape cushion was the words 'Now & Always', a prefect message for a dearest someone. Any girl who received it would be happy and honesty Vernon would too but its not really something he would really want. He don't have any interest in spending time and money on a toy grabbing machine when he could just go to a gift shop and get one. But NO, he HAD to get it. How could he not when Seungkwan was looking at him with those sparkling eyes that screaming 'I want it, please get it for me' . Leaving no other choice, he could only accompany the later at trying his luck to grab the bear. Well, this seems like nothing right? It was just kids playing at arcade right, its not a big deal. WRONG!!! Things just getting started.

"Ah!! Why wouldn't it grab the bear?!"

"Damn it!! Almost got it!! "

"Noooooooo!!! "

"Please hang on. Please hang on. Please hang on. "

"Come on, a little to the left. No wait, to the right. "

"Arrrrr!!!!? Mommy!!!! "

What to expect from the drama queen except for over acting. The whole time both of them try to get the bear, Seungkwan never keeps his mouth shut, not a second. Despite a lot of failure, Seungkwan refused to give up. Vernon even said he would buy him a bear later yet he still refuse to budge. Seungkwan being loud and dramatic he is had attracted plenty of attention from the people around and things get even worse when a certain trio joined them.

"What are you guys doing here?" someone who voice sounded awfully familiar came from behind.

It was Seokmin followed by Minghao and Mingyu.

"Hyung~~" Seungkwan immediately whined to the eldest and latched on to him.

" mum~mff~mfuu~" all the trio could hear was random muffling sound as the younger was burying his entire face in Seokmin's chest.

"Woah! Hold your horses and calm down. " Mingyu decided to drag the younger away.

"I am calm. Meh~" there he goes, Seokmin with his horse joke.

"Shut up. No one wants to deal with your stupid horse. " Minghao pushed the other away, he then point at Vernon and said "And you start talking. " Seems like today Minghao decided to transform into Thughao, which happen when he was in bad mood which is 7 days out of a week. Vernon doesn't want to get onto his bad side, quickly explain the situation. The next moment they had was Minghao threaten to smash the machine but hold still by Mingyu with Seokmin laughing nonstop on the ground. Seungkwan was still pouting at the bear and refuse to give up. The five of them had already spent hours in front of the arcade center with the arcade staff spying at them at the entrance, probably afraid they will vandalize or even drag away the machine. There's also a small crowd of spectators surrounding them, both curious and amuse. Well, who wouldn't when there's a group of teenagers cursing out colourful words, whining none stop and rolled on the flour laughing just because of some stuffed bear. Vernon was embarrassed as they had become the center of attention. What's worst was when someone unexpectedly showed up and make things even 'better'.

Jihoon was on his way home from the publisher company after he submitted his latest work of novel. This is probably his only reason to get out of his workplace which is home and he is not happy with it. He hates going out, especially when it's hot, especially when there's a lot of human on the streets, especially when society was being loud and noisy. Thus, he is more pissed when there's a crowd surrounding in a circle blocking the way. 

"The fxxx is wrong with these people, blocking the way like they own the road. And those people performing or whatever, go do it somewhere else. Can't they use their brain and not blocking the whole world. " Jihoon muttered to himself. He walked passed the crowd being annoyed and all he wants is to go home and sleep. That is until he spotted a familiar head sticking out among the crowd. 'The hell is Mingyu doing there. '

He tiptoed to have a better look though he hate to do that as it shows how short he is. He noticed that not only Mingyu was there, in fact the whole dongsaeng gang minus Chan was there and even was the reason for this crowd. He sneaked between the people, trying to move to the front through the gap which once again shows how small he is.

"Just why in the world are you idiots doing here?? Gathering around like monkeys and didn't even asked for money. "He yelled at them, startling everyone.

"Hyung, we were scammed by this fxxking machine. "

"Hey! Who the hell give you permission to use those word! " Jihoon shot out a glare.

"But you use it all the time. " Mingyu whispered softly behind.

"Em? "Jihoon almost immediately turn and stare at him. "What is it that I heard? About you missing my guitar?"

"Nope. Nothing at all. " the taller teen flinched and quickly shook his head.

When Vernon thought finally they could go home since he was sure Jihoon would yell at them and forced them to go home but he was wrong.

"Useless. What's so hard about grabbing a toy? " Jihoon rolled his eyes and make way to that machine.

That's is how they gain another companion who spills out rainbow color words every seconds. Thank goodness he doesn't have his guitar with him or the machine will be a goner. It was really embarrassing when all of them were already teenagers yet they are making a ruckus just for a toy grabbing machine, but none of them cares. All they want is to get the bear out no matter what and none of them notice someone from a far who took a picture of them.

_Meanwhile, at a not so faraway office...._

"Jeonghan, I didn't hire you just for you to lay at my couch. " Seungcheol signed the last piece of paper if that file and toss it to the another stacks of files on his table.

"Well you were the saying I don't have to deal with any office labor. " the other lay on a large red couch at the side of the office while playing his phone.

"Yes but you do know your job as a personal secretary is to take care me. So why don't you take your lazy ass off and get me some coffee. "

"But I don't want to get up. "

Seungcheol can only sighed while rolling his eyes. He had to wonder why did he agree to hire him in the first place. Oh, because he is whipped, that's why.

"Oh! Cheollie, are you done with your urgent matters? "

"Yes. I still have some more work but the urgent ones are taken care of. Why? "

"Good cause someone just sent something really urgent. "

He raise one of his eye brow, wondering what could it be.

He head towards the couch and fall right next to Jeonghan. The later show his phone to the older. It was a private message from a contact name : My pet Ham. There is only one person he could think of for having Jeonghan to save him under that weird name.

[ My pet Ham ] :Hyung

[ My pet Ham ] :is Seungcheol hyung

[ My pet Ham ] :busy? 

[ My pet Ham] :If not

[ My pet Ham ] :then

[ My pet Ham ] :can you

[ My pet Ham ] :ask him

[ My pet Ham ] :to save

[ My pet Ham ] :the kids

[ My pet Ham ] :think

[ My pet Ham ] :they gonna

[ My pet Ham ] :murder someone

[My pet Ham ] :(Image)

"That kid really needs to learn how to type. " Seungcheol put all the words to form proper sentences in his mind. "More importantly, is that the other kids in the image!? "

_Back to the arcade..._

Half of the gang is trying to prevent the others from flipping the crane machine over. Seungkwan was yelling at the arcade's owner about how the machine was a scam. Until a black fancy car stop by. Vernon could easily recognize that's Jeonghan's car thanks to the number plate 1004. Not long, Seungcheol get down from the driver seat while Jeonghan on the other side. This make Vernon wonders when did he ever seen Jeonghan drive when the car is his. It always Seungcheol the one who do it even if he was the boss. "Hyung!! " Seungkwan who spotted them immediately run to them and hug the eldest, crying and whining. Then everyone start making their complains.

"Okay, everyone chill down first. " Seungcheol yelled loudly so that the everyone can hear him. Jeonghan was just snickering behind him showing no help at all. "Now will someone tell me what's going on. "

"%#-%$#&'#&#-#;%#-#:#'-#""#%-@%-@""#&%@&&#" Immediately a bunch of voices came from all over the place. Seungcheol can only sighed helplessly. Thankfully this wasn't any new and over the pass years of living with them, he is able to distinguish what are they saying even though its all jumble up. "Okay, okay. I get it, please calm down. So basically all I have to is grab the bear? "

It was miracle. Even now looking at the bear Seungkwan is holding, Vernon still couldn't believe Seungcheol actually succeed in grabbing the bear. What's more is that he did it on his first and last try. Vernon was relieved to see his best friend finally got the bear he wanted but at the same time he felt a bit of frustration. Not just him, the others too wasn't happy with the end. They spent hours on the machine and none of the attempts was close to lift the bear up yet Seungcheol made it seems like a piece of cake. Despite having the bear in Seungkwan's arm, the others refuse to leave the arcade not until they succeed in grabbing a toy.

When Wonwoo entered the house after his part time at a local library, he find it weird that everyone was annoyed while Chan seems lost and Vernon looks like he just want to disappear from this world. He wasn't sure what happen but anyway its not his business so he just ignore them. Until later night, he found out Seungcheol installed a crane machine at their gaming room. Pfft, who play those nowadays when we have all the technologies. But seeing how the others' face brighten up, he choose to keep that to himself and wonders what had gotten into them. Then again, when are they ever normal.


	2. Lost & Found?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun+ stray cats and everyone else is lost and confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Avena95.  
> @Avena95: I hope you enjoy this story even though it may be different from what you had request.

Jun enjoyed his work in a restaurant very much, not because it was fun dealing with customers or the stained dishes that takes forever to washed. Disadvantage of working in a Chinese restaurant is that those sauces are harder to washed off. There are times he would rather throw the dirty plates away and get a new one. (Shhh, don't tell his boss those accidents of broken plates weren't actually accidents.) No, the one thing he loves about his job was those stray cats behind the restaurant.

Everyday he would feed some leftover from the restaurant to the strays cats. Jun loves cats very much. In HIS words, cats were wiling to put their trust in human which is why he thinks that it is human's responsibility to take care of them.

Jun knows every single stray cats around the neighborhood. There is Xiongmao which has a white coat with a black spots all over and right on his left eye; XiaoJiang, which has a full body ginger fur; Piaopiao, a cat which walks with three paws as one of it's leg was injured and couldn't put on weight. Ignoring his weird naming sense, everyone is really impressed well he is able to get along with almost any cats he came across, they called him the cat whisper. 

"Mimi, Fina, eat a lot and grow bigger. Then you could beat that evil dog next streets." Jun squad down at their restaurant back door, watching his regular 'customers' eat while patting their fur.

"Even if you feed him a ton, adult cats wouldn't get any bigger." His boss, a kind lady chuckled behind. 

Jun giggled like a child with his favorite toy. 

Then he spotted a cat right at a corner. Jun looked through the lists of cats in his mind, none seems to fit the bill. It was a cat with white fur cover it's whole body. Though there are dots of gray but those are just dust and dirt.

"Hey, kitty, never seen you before. Are you new here?"

Jun clapped softly trying and even tongue clicking to attract the white cat .

But instead of approaching him like most cats do, the white cat turned around and run away.

"Wait up!" Jun quickly chased after the cat, already forgotten that he is still in the middle of work.

It wasn't fair that cats have four legs and being small doesn't help either. The cat was able to slip through gaps between pedestrian while Jun accidentally knocked on someone and yelled his apologies behind. Jun wasn't one who give up easily when he set his mind on something. He had to thank his parent for sending him to Wushu class when he was a kid,

"Isn't that Jun hyung?" Seungkwan nudged Vernon's side.

The two of them were spending their free time at a snack vendor by the streets. Seungkwan being observant one among the two spotted Jun running passed them. Vernon with his eyes only on his hot dog, just took bite and nodded indicate how delicious it was, showed that he wasn't paying attention and earned himself an annoyed look from Seungkwan.

"Come on. Let's go." Seungkwan grabbed Vernon and run towards where Jun went.

"But I'm not done eating." Vernon's eyes widen when the rest of the hot dog dropped to the paper plate.

"Forget about it! We will ask Jun to get us another one, it was his fault anyway."

Not sure where Seungkwan came up with that logic but it was valid. In a split of seconds, the two of them had long gone from the vendor, leaving the half eaten hot dog on the table.

With that the three of them and a cat had been running around the town. Though it seems the younger two can't keep up with the stamina of a cat and a martial art learner.

"Why...huh.. is ..huh...he ....huh ..so ...huh... fast?" Seungkwan panted and fall to the ground, feeling his lunch is going to turned up. He mouth gasped like a gold fish, taking in air to his lungs.

"Most importantly where are we?" Vernon look around the unfamiliar street. First, they had lost sight of Jun and second, they are in an unknown place.

"Maybe we should look around, he shouldn't be far." Vernon took Seungkwan's hand and drag him along.

"But I'm tired." Seungkwan whined, his leg are killing him and all he want to do now is just sit in a cafe and have an ice Americano.

Unlike the duo, Jun was holding a cat in his arm, patting those white fur gently. After using almost all of his stamina, Jun finally caught the white cat and even given it a name.

"BaiPao(white leapord), do you know where are we?" Jun speak softly while looking at the cat with the gentlest eye. And yes, he had named the cat after another feline family because why not?

"Not a slightest idea, huh?" Jun finger tickles the cat's chin.

"Meow." BaiPao jumped out of Jun's arm.

"Oh! Perhaps you do know the way. Are you trying to lead the way?"

Jun asked happily and quickly followed the cat, but this time they took their time walking. During the journey, he kept talking to the cats. Even if there is no reply other than meow, he felt content. 

* * *

Meanwhile....

Mingyu scoped a spoon full of ice cream while scrolling his phone. Opposite of him was MInghao who was busying looking through his camera for pictures he had taken along the streets.

Seokmin was at the side stuffing himself with strawberry jam waffles, browsing the cafe's menu looking for second order.

'TUD!' Seokmin slammed the menu on the table, his face suddenly turned serious, with part of the waffle sticking out from his mouth.

"What?" the other two immediately switch their attention on to Seokmin.

"Shhhh, my BSS radar is tingling." Seokmin put a finger on his lips and whispered.

"BSS radar?"

"Stands for BooSeokSoon radar or BroSecretSense radar." He swallowed the remaining waffle in his mouth and stuffed in another piece of waffle.

Minghao gave a disgusted look at his friend, at this point he had learned not to try figure out how BooSeokSoon's minds work.

"So what does the radar tell you."

"Emm...THIS WAY!" Seokmin concentrate for a moment while chewing his food. Then right after he swallowed he suddenly bolt out of the cafe.

"Hey? Wait up!"Mingyu and Minghao quickly ran after him confused. Thankfully even in the midst of haste, Minghao managed to place some cash on their table before leaving. The last thing he want is cops tailing behind them.

"TO THE LEFT!!!!"

"RIGHT"

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!!!!"

Minghao and Mingyu run as fast as they to avoid being left behind. But hearing how Seokmin yelling like some crazy man, Minghao is considering whether to leave that guy alone.

After turning into n-th number of junctions, they finally spotted a familiar figure right ahead.

"Bro!!!!" Seokmin let out an ear piercing scream, dashing towards the duo in full speed.

"Bro!!!!" Seungkwan too jumped up and down excitedly in return.

"Bro!!!!!!"

"Bro!!!!!!"

The two hugged each other and jump in circle happily like some children that had not seen each other after a long holiday.

Vernon too was surprised to see the 97 trio at an unfamiliar place but what he felt turned into relieved since having someone older would be much dependable.

"Hyung, thank god you guys found us, both of us got lost."

"Well, bad news for you cause we didn't know where we are too , we only followed Seokmin here but I doubt he know the way." Mingyu gave the younger a bear hug.

Is BooSeokSoon radar really a thing? With how they followed Seokmin running around randomly, Minghao was surprised that they actually found Seungkwan and Vernon. Even after years, BooSeokSoon never fail to bring up more surprises.

* * *

Speaking of BooSeokSoon radar, there is another radar that seems to doing it's job right at home.

"Hmm... something is up." Soonyoung stopped whatever he is doing which is folding paper cranes.

"Hm?" Beside him was Jihoon who was busy rushing his draft for his latest novel.

"Is it from the silly radar or whatever you called it?" 

"It is silly but hey, it works most of the time."

"So what did the radar tell you?"Jihoon didn't even bother to look up from his laptop.

"Nah. Forget about it. I'm sure it just the usual antics." Soonyoung shrugged it off and proceed to whatever he is doing.

* * *

Jun followed the cat crossing the streets, behind the alley and even trespassing someone else garden. He panicked when the house owner almost called the cops on him but thanks to his handsomeness, the owner forgive him in an instant. Not long he found himself in front of a box with litters of kittens. BaiPao meowed at the kittens and gave each of them sniffs and licks.

"Poor babies. Are they your children?"

"It must be hard for you to take care of all of them."Jun lifted BaiPao up and hug the cat gently.

"How about I take you guys home. I'm sure Seungcheol hyung doesn't mind having extra company in the house." Jun placed BaiPao in the box before picking the box up.

"...."Jun holding the box and take a good look around."Hm....where am I?"

"Meow." BaiPao licked her paw and brushed it against her head. 

"Never mind , I'm sure we can get home safely." With that, Jun simply choose a direction based on his intuition. As they always say, fortune favors the fools, perhaps he could actually find the way home.

Unlike Jun who is always optimistic, the dongsaeng line on the other hand was in desperate state.

"What do we do?"

"There's Jun hyung who is still missing."

"Call the police?"

"Don't be silly, our parents hyung would skin us alive."

"Let's call for help from other hyung."

"But who? "

"I'll call Wonwoo hyung. He is the smartest hyung, I'm sure he will get us home." Mingyu took out his phone and dialed the number that he clearly memorized.

* * *

"What's make you think I can navigate you guys home?" what came from the other side of the line wasn't what Mingyu expected.

"I don't know. Didn't your work in a library?I'm sure there is a map somewhere."

"Well I don't need a map to tell you guys you are currently in which country and state." Wonwoo reply coldly.

"Hyung, then what should we do?"

"I don't know. I'm not the one who decided to run around mindlessly and get lost so I don't care." Wonwoo ended the call coldly, leaving Mingyu on the other side at the phone in disbelief.

Chan was planning to do some revision for his upcoming test but as he enters the library, he saw his hyung talking to the phone with different expressions.it was confused at first then it went to surprised and now Wonwoo had that mischievous smile ever since he ended the call. Chan looked at Wonwoo with a questioning look.

"What's up with that smirk?"

"Well,..." Wonwoo told Chan about the call he received from the younger brothers.

"Can't believe they actually thought calling you would help. Even if it's hyung, there is no way you could help them to get home."

"Actually I can."

"....wait what?"

"We do have an atlas with all the streets in our library. They even update the shops around every year."

"So instead of telling them how to get home, you decided to sit back and laughed."

"It's amusing so why not?"

"You becoming almost like Jeonghan hyung that it's scary."

* * *

After being abandoned by Wonwoo, the dongsaeng line turned into a huge mess. Arguing and pushing the blame.

"It was your fault for running around."

"Well, I didn't ask you to follow."

"If you had run faster, we could catch up to Jun hyung!!"

"Said someone who got tired just a few second!!"

"We should go this way."

"No.That way!!"

"Shush! I'm the oldest so I'm in charge!!" 

"You only order by few months!!"

"GUYS SILENCE!!"Minghao had enough of the fight and snapped.

When he made sure everyone's attention were on him, he regain his composure. 

"I know we are lost and frustrated but arguing won't get us anyway so why not fill our stomach first?" 

A moment of silence for the rest to turn the gear in their and process the sudden turn of event before everyone starts to agree. As expected, food is the answer to anything. With that, the gang enters a nearby Chinese restaurant they found. 

"Oh, smells good." Minghao could smell the familiar smell of Chinese food.

"I'm hungry already."

They ordered a whole table of food which is more than enough for five people. They ordered spicy stew, sweet and sour pork, lemon chicken, roasted duck, MaPo tofu and Chinese dumplings as side dish, of course not to forget their favorite cola and warm tea for Minghao.

Mingyu even thought of ordering some sushi from the Japanese restaurant next door. 

After a hearty meal, they left the restaurant to continue their journey of walking around randomly, hoping to miraculously reach home.

A car drove by and stopped in front of them. It was a black Adnoh Pilot (a made-up name base on a real 8-seat SUV car)

When the car window reeled down, revealed Seungcheol and Jeonghan in the passenger seat.

_Uh-Oh!_

"Fancy meeting you guys here." despite the cheerfully tone, Jeonghan's face was definitely the opposite of happy, in fact that smile gave them a chill on their back.

* * *

"I'm home~"Jun entered the house singsonging with hands full of cats. He placed the box of cats at the entrance and stretch his body. After hours of walking and carrying the cats, his body had turned stiff. He had to say his luck today was excellent, not only he met new friends but his also manage to get home safely from an unknown place.

"So cute."Chan welcomed his hyung at the entrance, picking up one of the kittens.

"Are you going to adopt them?" Wonwoo too join in the cat hugging party. 

"I want to but I wonder Seungcheol hyung will allows me."

"Don't worry. That hyung would never said no." Jihoon gently brushed the kitten's fur with his fingers.

All of them had already smitten with those little fluff ball.

"Where are the others? Isn't it dinner time?" Jun looked around the house to find the house is quieter than usual.

Since one of the house rule is everyone had to be present for dinner unless with valid reason, thus everyone would normally be home around this time.

"The kids got lost so Seungcheol and Jeonghan went to get them." Joshua answered. "Soonyoung already eaten and went for his part time."

"Hyungs must be really mad. The kids should have know not to simply run around." Jun sighed while shaking his head.

And who's fault do you think that is. Wonwoo and Chan sweat-dropped but none of them planned to tell him what had actually happened while he was busy playing with cats.

"Thankfully, Jeonghan placed a tracker on them."Joshua casually said like it's a normal thing.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU GUYS PUT A TRACKER ON US?!"

"So why did we get lost in the first place?"Mingyu asked later that night but none of them answer due to exhaustion and all they want is to just end the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments, constructive criticisms and kudos are welcome.  
> Requests are welcome in comment section but I can't guarantee I will write it but I will if it sparks my interest.  
> How to request: characters+prompts  
> (I may need to alter a bit to fit the character background story)


	3. The Core of Our World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter that shows a glimpse of how their life come as one. And it all started with the core of the household Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may a bit rushed coz i originally wanted to post for our precious leader's birthday but...I'm late..  
> anyway Happy Belated Birthday to SVT and Carat's best leader. Hope you guys enjoy.

Seungcheol, an average business man, a CEO of his family company heritage, a younger brother to pair of twin sisters who are the presidents of the company and a young master of wealthy family. Seems like a guy who doesn't lack anything at all. But this person who can obtain literally anything with just one word had chosen an unusual path where no one does. He had tied himself to twelve unique individuals that had the least possibility to cross paths. Yet, here they are, thirteen of them living in a mansion like a family.

Seungcheol's life ever since he was born was surrounded by luxury and comfort. There are trained butlers and maid taking care of his everyday needs. A troop of chefs each specialized on different cuisine to prepare his meals. Bodyguards and personal drivers to accompany him out. Partying together with other wealthy young masters were a daily activities, socializing for families relation. Having fun on a private yacht with friends of the same circle. All this was abandoned when he decided to move in to a smaller town with twelve of his 'family members'.

It all starts with a strong friendship and first love. Seungcheol and Jihoon are best friends since kindergarten. Despite not having a good start, Seungcheol's one-sided latched on to Jihoon and 'melted the cold-heart kid' as Seungcheol likes to called it. Jihoon was his one and only friend that wasn't be friends with him due to his family status. Jihoon being a 'commoner' yet had the privilege from Seungcheol had gained a lot of red glares. Until one day during high school Jihoon couldn't take those people looking down on him anymore snapped. He got into fights with those so called Seungcheol's friends, cursing and yelling for being a money leeches. Though he was suspended from school for a week, Seungcheol was greatly moved by him. Seungcheol almost going to build a golden statue of his best friend to be placed in his mansion. Since then, he had vowed to himself that he is going to treat Jihoon as his younger brother.

During early university, he met Jeonghan in an absolute embarrassing situation which was got knocked out in fight because he was distracted by Jeonghan's beauty. And it wasn't his fight to begin with, he was just being the kind older brother who tried to stopped Jihoon from getting too violent. Lavender is what Seungcheol always used to describe that first meeting with Jeonghan was liked. He falls in love at first sight and falls hard. Despite had met a tons of beautiful young lady through luxury dinner party, none of them was able to stand a chance against Jeonghan. After that fateful meeting, Seungcheol followed Jeonghan around like a puppy. Each day, he would planned his future confession and update his to do list to gain Jeonghan's love and each night he would imagine their wedding and future life. He once told Jihoon he had a dream about having ten children running around the house with just the two of them and Jihoon as the favorite uncle. That's how smitten he is and boy, that time who would had thought what his future holds.

His relationship with Jeonghan and Jihoon had played a huge part in his life including being the foundation to the other ten important members in his life. He met Soonyoung through Jihoon. He was surprised when that Jihoon brought a stranger home one day. But after learning the younger's miserable life, Seungcheol decided to help him. And somehow through the ups and downs, he kinda unofficially adopted the other. Though it was a bit awkward between them but now Soonyoung would go full aegyo and calls him dad when things are convenient for him. Along their journey, they had also make acquaintance with Joshua, who they immediately hit it off due to same age. Although he had a weird obsession of the bible and extremely sensitive the word God, but Joshua was a blessing to them as he kept everyone in check.

From there, more people added to the family as they kept picking them up. Seokmin moved in with them as he was Jeonghan's childhood neighbor and Seokmin's mother was too worry for is child to live alone. That kid which later on somehow found Minghao from a street and brought him home. That kid was wild and Jihoon almost commit a murder by going to swing his second guitar. The first one was honored to Mingyu who moved in with them because he was a lost puppy that followed Joshua around after Joshua offered a helping hand. It was total chaos as no one get along with each other. Minghao and Mingyu was constantly bickering with Seokmin and Soonyoung being loud and Jihoon was on the edge of blowing up. Things only got worse when Seungkwan was in the picture.

Seungkwan and Vernon comes in pair, one never goes without the other. They met when Mingyu and Seungkwan was arguing on the street and ended up in a fist fight with Vernon and a crying Seungkwan. Seeing how the cute a crying Seungkwan is, Jeonghan decided to adopt the two and bring them home ignoring all protest. Of course Mingyu wasn't too happy with it and neither did Jihoon. Seungkwan seems to have a tendency to linger around Jihoon's boundary. As Jun always said 'no zuo no die' , the younger seems to be living for one day only pushing everyone's limit. Not just them, even Soonyoung who was timid at that time couldn't get along with the quiet Vernon. Seungcheol had thought the two would most likely be friends compare to the others but strangely enough the duo had an awkward atmosphere around then when the two get together.

Seungcheol can't really blame the others for expanding their number of housemates where he was the one who brought Wonwoo home. Wonwoo's uncle (those who are wondering, its manager Jeon coz why not?) was one of Choi company business partner. Wonwoo's anti-socialism had been a worry to his uncle. Thus, his uncle thought living with Seungcheol and a group of similar age friends would help Wonwoo to open up more. At the same time, Soonyoung picked up Chan from the streets when he found the child loitering at a park during the night. Seriously, what's with everyone picking up random human like some stray cats. Speaking of stray cats, there is also Jun who pestered and followed Minghao home which is amazing in a way. Having the additional trio is just like adopting three rebellious kids, one too playful, one too emo and one too stubborn. Nevertheless, Seungcheol still agree to let them join the household. 

Without being aware, Seungcheol had spent most of his time out of work with them and even his circle of friends whined about had to make appointment to hang out before hand. What can he do? Jeonghan would be pissed if he hang out late and an angry Jeonghan would mean he had become the sole target of their household. Forget about entering the house, the kids might not even let him get to the door. There was once he was dragged to his friend's birthday party at a club and by the time he got home, it was already pass midnight. If Seungcheol wasn't so sure that he had not touch any alcohol, he would have thought that the hedge maze in front of his house that definitely wasn't there in the morning was just hallucination. 

It was fascinating to think about how they manage to get that many yew hedges to build the walls but a part of Seungcheol was reminded of the mysterious of crop circle made by alien. Should he be worry? That night, Seungcheol was stuck in the maze until Soonyoung came home from his night part time job. He had no idea how did Soonyoung managed to find the right route to the front door but BooSeokSoon had always been weird so he stopped questioning anything related to them. Seungcheol had long come to a conclusion that BooSeokSoon's minds are just not comprehensible by mere human. 

Seungcheol's life changed drastically from worrying about company business, attending meetings with business partner, maintaining high society relationship to worrying about the kids well being, attending parent teacher meeting and maintaining good relationship with the neighborhood aunts at the market. The drastic change of lifestyle had his sisters worried but seeing how happy he was fussing about the younger kids, they let him be even to the extend of moving to another town. His parents were very supportive of him and let him do what he wants though they are worrying about his capability in becoming the family heir. But Seungcheol didn't care as he always thought his sisters are much more capable to inherit the companies, he is content with being just a CEO of one of the company. Imagine handling all the companies, meeting those boring people, Seungcheol would rather spend time dealing with BooSeokSoon on sugar rush. 

Seungcheol often asked himself that will he ever regret his decisions in the future, but even if given a second chance, he would still walk the same path. Thirteen of them from different background, growing up from different environment, yet here they are living together in their own home. Seungcheol believed that this must be the work of fate and he is destined to gather them here. The world is vast, and there's millions of people out there, yet, here they are, thirteen of them, no more, no less. Out of millions of people in the world, he was the one who is the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually spoiler of their past which I'm actually planning to write in another series that involves events on how they met. It may take me a long time to post that series but do enjoy this now.


	4. Don't Go Out Unless You Want to Smell Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short moment of Jihoon dragging Soonyoung out in the middle of the night and of course Soonyoung will never refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy<3

Jihoon is hungry. He is craving for rice and curry. Jajangmyeon sounds good too and maybe some pork leg would made it even better. Hearing his stomach rumbles , Jihoon decided to get up from his slumber to find for food. He checked the clock and the illuminating light indicates it's 2 in the morning. Soonyoung was asleep in his bed probably knocked out from his work. Jihoon not so silently get out of the room knowing full well nothing in the house can disturb the other's sleep.

Though he slow down his steps when passing by the China duo room cause the duo was sensitive to sound, Minghao in particular get annoyed easily. Sometimes Jihoon suspect the duo actually gone through some ancient Chinese Kung Fu thing like in those drama Jun loves to watch. In those drama almost everyone can hear sound from miles away and flying on trees. Seeing how Jun can appear almost anyway at random times, he must have know how to do it.

When Jihoon enters the kitchen a.k.a Mingyu's territory. He rarely enters the kitchen, for one, he never cook; two, he is too lazy. Why would he need to enter the kitchen when all he need to do is to ask at the others for help and sending glares when they refused. Another reason he doesn't enter the kitchen is because this sacred place is Mingyu's territory and NO ONE is allowed to mess with this place.

Mingyu is really protective of the kitchen that it's not even a joke. Jihoon may swings the guitar or throw random stuff at Mingyu but never when it's in the kitchen. Mingyu who is the clumsy lamp post that was actually a puppy becomes a real giant in the kitchen. It's like he absorb some super energy that only emitted from the kitchen. He yells at everyone that messes the kitchen but of course being a puppy, he immediately apologize afterwards.

The most scary thing that keeps everyone away is the way he nags. He nags about how the dishes are never washed and the plates and cups are never organized neatly. He complained about how the vegetables vendor wrapped fresh vegetables around the rotten ones. That was a memorable moments where Mingyu was so upset that he threw the vegetable at the first person enters the kitchen which was unfortunately Seungkwan. Of course the younger make a huge fuss about those leaves stuck in his hair and a food war happened.

Jihoon open the fridge and take a look inside. He found some yogurts with a sticky notes saying 'you touch you die', most definitely was Seungkwan as the other had been crazy about these diet yogurt. In the freezer compartment, there's ice cream which most of them are eaten halfway, slices of cheese and even unidentifiable green jar. Who even put cheese in the freezer and that mysterious stuff is better left untouched.

And that's all that left in the fridge, which non of it can be eaten. They must have used the last bit of ingredients last dinner. Feeling annoyed by hunger, he decided to search for the shelves. If he is lucky, he would be able to find some instant noodles. And of course those shelves has to be above his height. Damn you, Mingyu. Jihoon silently cursed when he grabbed a stool. Though he did found a cup noodle but it was the mini version which obviously won't make his hunger go away. 

Jihoon had to wonder whether should he order food or head out. There's a limited number of menu for delivery since it's already midnight, going out would be a better option. But that involves him actually getting outside of the house.

Jihoon had to battle within himself but in the end he let his hunger win over him. And of course he wouldn't let himself suffer alone in the night without sleep.

Jihoon head straight back to his room and look for his roommate.

"Soonyoung, wake up." He option not to kick the other off the bed since he was expecting him to comply. Thus, he choose the gentle way by shaking the other.

"Er..jfvdjidhk..." Soonyoung being too tired just slurs out gibberish before fell back to sleep.

"Wake up. I'm hungry. Let's go out and eat."

After a few times, Soonyoung finally able to sit up without falling back down.

"Err... can't you just simply eat whatever is in the fridge?"

"There's none so we going out. Come on, put on your jacket and let's go."

Soonyoung had no choice but to follow. It wasn't the first time this happened where Jihoon dragging him along in the middle of the night for food. But what can he do ? If he refuse the other might just head out alone and whatever happens to him, Jeonghan will castrate him alive. Okay, that's a bit exaggerating but Jeonghan will order the others to make his life miserable. Soonyoung shuddered at the thought and quickly get off the bed.

They drove to a nearby famous restaurant that opens throughout the night. The restaurant was famous for it's Haejang-guk, hangover soups that helps people sober up or to warm up the chilly night or to start up the day. Even though it's still night time, the restaurant is already half filled with middle age men laughing and talking loudly and some old folks playing chess.

They ordered two servings of ramen and a set of Seolleongtang(ox bone soup). Jihoon loves the soup from this restaurant. 

Of course it comes with Jihoon's favorite white rice which he usually asked for extra servings and some side dish such as radish pickles and Soonyoung's one and only one true love, kimchi. Soonyoung always begged the shop owner extra large portion. Thanks to his cute bubbly look and how sweet his flattering, all the aunts fell for his charm. There was once, he received so much kimchi that it looks like a kimchi cake.

As soon as the food on the table, the two of them straight away dig in. when the hot ox bone soup enters his body, Soonyoung immediately felt awake. The light burning sensation of the pepper form the soup lingers down his throat and the warm feeling in his stomach, this is happiness.

Opposite him, Jihoon too was busy in stuffing himself with both ramen and rice. Speaking of which, that was already his second bowl and he planned to get a third one. Soonyoung guess he might get a forth one to go with the ramen soup. Just how can so much food enters that small body of his. 

When the last drop of Seolleongtang is gone, Jihoon finally felt content with his stuffed stomach, releasing a light burp. He gently rubbed his belly and said,

"Let's go to the gym."

"What??!" A second there, Soonyoung thought he had heard the other wrongly.

"Come on, let's go before it gets too late."

"Excuse me! It's already 3 and is way passed late."

"Well, its not like we can immediately fell asleep might as well do something. Besides, we just gain some weight."

Soonyoung had to wonder just when will be the day he said no to the other. Maybe some day but definitely not today. 

Both of them then head to their regular gym and of course they had gotten some weird stare from the staff cause who the hell work out at this ungodly hour.

Since they just ate, they dropped their usual gym routine and settled for the treadmills. The two of them jogging or in Soonyoung's case walking backwards on a low speed. Since Soonyoung is a dancer, he had learned a few tips on how to enhance his balance, which is walking backwards. Apparently it has something to do with muscles working differently which Soonyoung doesn't understand at all but hey, his dance studio hyung recommend it so he just do it.

"You gonna fall from that."

"Nah, I wanted to work on my balance."

"You're sure that helps?"

"Why don't you try it?"

"No. It looked ridiculous."

"It's three in the morning. There's no one else besides us, we can look ridiculous how ever we want. Come on, do it with me."

Even though Jihoon maintain a uninterested blank face, he still turned around and started walking backwards like Soonyoung.

It was surprisingly harder than he thought it will be. He had no problem with the speed of the treadmill before but now he felt the speed as if it was twice faster. He looked at Soonyoung beside him, the other was humming some random tune while doing it with ease like he was just walking normally. Strange but seeing how Soonyoung did it like breathing sparks his determination to win against the other even though its not a competition. Though easier said then done, Jihoon felt like the world is spinning just from controlling his body from falling.

"That's enough. You wouldn't want to spew out the Seolleongtang you just ate." Soonyoung pressed the stopped button on Jihoon's machine right after his.

"How did you do it?" Jihoon fall on his butt to take a rest.

"Well, I didn't start it today. Give it a few more try and you will get use to it."

The two of them brought a sport drink from the vending machine and sat on the bench to take a rest. Soonyoung took a glance at the clock, showing almost four o'clock and for heaven's sake his has a job in the morning which require him to be up at five which mean he has only an hour of sleep.

"Damn it, Jihoon. If I got fired, it's totally your fault."

"Just quit it, you don't even like that job."

"Hey, I'm doing it for the milk or the kids will stuck at your height." Soonyoung teased.

"Drop dead." Jihoon hit the other's back hard enough for him to fall forward.

Soonyoung playfully pulled the other off the bench, pretending to wrestling each other. Jihoon despite having smaller build manage to overpower and hold the other to the ground. The two of them giggled like children playing in a playground. It was until Soonyoung's phone rang that there decided to stop.

"Time out! Time out!" Soonyoung struggled to pushed Jihoon off him to fished out his phone.

Before he could say hi properly, a furious voice cut him off.

"Hell-"

"YA IMMA!! JUST WHERE THE HELL IS JIHOON?! DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU DON'T KNOW!! I KNOW YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED JIHOON! I SWEAR WITH ALL JISOO'S HOLY ENERGY IF YOU DON'T BRING MY BABY BACK I'M GONNA SLAY YOU OPEN AND HANG BEHIND THE MANSION TO MAKE JERKY!" 

Even through the phone, the duo could imagine how furious Jeonghan was as if he was standing in front of them.

"Pfft!" Jihoon burst to a silence laugh while kneeling on floor hitting it.

"Wow, thank you so much for asking how am I doing. Very caring of you, hyung." Soonyoung replied sarcastically, clearly unhappy with the favouritism.

"Ya! The two of you, do you know how worry we were?! Just where and why are you two out in the middle of the night? You could left us a note or a text." The voice from the other side switched to Seungcheol's.

"Relax. We are currently at the gym. In my defense, Jihoon was the one who dragged me out for supper. I was the victim-"

"Anyway come home now." With that Seungcheol ended the phone call, once again cutting off Soonyoung's words.

Soonyoung glared at his phone and then to Jihoon who find it amusing that Soonyoung gotten yelled at when it was his idea to go out.

"Geeze, not fair. Why is it always me who got yelled at?" Soonyoung whined.

"You were the troublemaker."

"Excuse you. We both know between the two of us, you are the mastermind 6 out of 10 times." 

"As if that proves you any less mischievous. Now let's go before I found you smelling meaty behind our house." Jihoon rolled his eyes, and left Soonyoung behind.

"Er. I shouldn't have agree to come." 

That day Soonyoung ended up with no sleep but he managed to sleep through the whole afternoon after his morning job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMI: I wrote this chapter before the concert so I know I had to post this now when Jihoon mentioned he took a bite from Soonyoung 's ox bone soup.  
> By the way the walking backwards help balancing and doing it on treadmill is a thing which I didn't know before(not a sports person). I just randomly saw it on google and thought it would be fun to put it in.  
> Quiz: can you guys guess what is Soonyoung's morning job? (he has multiple jobs)   
> Hint: It's a job that had not appear in any seventeen fic or at least I had never read one.   
> Answer will be revealed in a future fic, so do look forward to it. Have a nice day.


	5. Subscribed to a Morning Drama Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon had never choose to subscribe to a morning drama channel that broadcast all sort of drama every morning and by the same casts too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bloodshed? fluffy? dramatic? morning scene.
> 
> There isn't much narration as this was told from what Jihoon heard from his room in his bed. So don't mind the lack of details and use your imagination.

Peaceful morning is a wish which had always hope for everyday. Its a blissful desire to start off a day. Sadly, this day will never happen if your household consists of three childish piece of shxts that everyone secretly wish one day they will miraculously do nothing but shut up, or at least that's what Jihoon hopes for.

Jihoon was never a morning person. Even he had enough of standard 8 hour sleep, he still can't wake up in the morning. He can't, he won't and he absolutely hate it when he does. But living with a bunch of immature brats who can't seem to understand the definition of silence just seems to be his fate to never sleep past 8. And it all starts with a certain hyperactive twenty-fxxxing-plus years old hamster.

"Buroara Hurricane!!!!!!! "

Jihoon groaned to his pillow, trying to bury his face in it and hope the annoying voice will go away. But no....

"Buroarra Hurricane!!! " here comes another higher pitch voice. Obviously that's Seokmin, who else have the mindset to be able to put up with Soonyoung. Later, followed up by a stomps of footsteps running down the hallway and a fleet of laughter.

"For god's sake, SxxT UP and let us SLEEP!! " that's Seungcheol, the leader of the household a.k.a the father that holds no power.

"One does not simple mention the term 'god' and get away with it. Not from me! " **< Smack!>** something hard seems to hit the leader, probably by a hard cover bible book owned by Joshua, the other dad of the household and a not so religious person who act like one.

"Oh my god!! Seungcheol, are you okay? Don't die on me, baby! "

"I repeat, one does not simple mention the term 'god' and get away with it. " ** <Smack!>** there goes another book. Wonder how many bibles he collects.

"Oh no! Mom and dad knocked out by dad! " the youngest of the family who probably either forced to sleep in the parent's room or being carried into in the middle of the night by their mom panicked.

"Channie, be specific, which dad knocked out by which dad? " this voice sounds muffler, probably from down stairs, yelling up. Must be Mingyu preparing breakfast.

"Is that blood? Shxt, it's blood!! Someone call the ambulance! " that's definitely Seungkwan making a fuss. "You!! You murdered our parents!!!"

"Step back, kids. I'm gonna perform CPR to save them. " things is not gonna turn right with the Mr. Troublemaker meddle in.

"Wait, what?! Soonyoung, CPR is not gonna stop the bleeding. "

"... I'm pretty sure CPR doesn't require sticking out the lips... " as usual Wonwoo pointing out something smart but useless.

"Ew! GROSS!!!" based on Jun's voice, that scene must be disgusting.

"Hold on. Why do Seungcheol's face turn purple? " 

"Oh no! He is suffocating? Soonyoung!! "

"Wonwoo, get Soonyoung off. "

Then there's a loud fuss, all yelling at Soonyoung.

"Hey, bro, hands off. I'm trying to save the day here. " Soonyoung sounds like a sulky hamster. Even without seeing it, Jihoon could imagine the pout.

"No. You are just about ruining our eyes and that's disgusting. " count on savage Minghao to give a comeback, critical damage to Soonyoung.

"Seokmin hyung , why are you holding a fire extinguisher?! " if Jihoon remember correctly, the fire extinguisher was placed in the garage after he almost throw it at Mingyu.

"Seokmin , as much as we appreciate your effort but that's NOT A OXYGEN TANK!! Don't put against his mouth!! "

"You mean 'an' oxygen tank. "

"Vernon, now its not the time. "

"Then when is the time? " Vernon still losing the main point here. That kid can't seems to gasp the situation around him.

" I don't know!! Maybe when someone is not dying!! "

"First aid here. Move away.. Arrrr!! " **< Bam!>** sounds like a case dropped to the floor follow by a chain of crashing sound.

"Mingyu!! "

"Ya! Why did you drop the kit??" Another round of fuss soaring through the house.

"I fxxxing tripped by you guys , that's why. If you flocks didn't crowded the room for nothing!"

"For nothing?! You mean WE, HERE, in this room, for nothing?! While our parents was murdered by our evil dad?? You expect, US , their beloved children, sit around do nothing?! Mingyu, I expect more from you. This is the most disappointing thing I ever heard from you. From now on, you are no longer my brother!! " judging by the voice, Seungkwan's current face might resemble an aunt that accused her nephew for being rude to her when she was trying to introduce a friend's daughter to him and he angrily refused asking her to mind her own business. Don't ask why, it was from a drama they watched just days before.

"Geeze, stop being a drama queen and make a fuss. Now leave the room before more chaos happen. " Jihoon bet all his money that Mingyu must be giving the eye roll.

"Uwaahhh~ my own brother calling me a drama queen and chase me out? Is this really happening by my half blood and soul. " Seungkwan really need to learn how to turn off the k drama in him.

"Seungkwanie, it okay to cry, bro. I feel you , I feel you, bro. "

"Soonyoung hyung~"

"Seungkwanie ~" Seriously those two.....

"Hey, let me join the hug. " Scratch that is those trio...

Jihoon pulled up his white furry blanket to cover his head, hoping to block off all the noises.

"Seokminie~"

"Seriously, someone get the trio out before I puke on mom and dad. "

"Minghao?! How could you? I didn't raised you to be like this! "

"F. Y. I. Soonyoung hyung, I was never raised like this but turned out like this because of you. " Another critical hit from Minghao.

"Ouch. Hyung, that's harsh. "

"Woah!! Thughao rocking it again!! "

Another wave of uproar and that does it! Jihoon had enough of all these noises and if someone in the house is gonna stop all this ruckus, it's him.

"For goodness'sake, could all you idiots not be fxxxing so loud early in the fxxxing morning!! You ~~xxxx *$ &+#-°€π×¶¢%-¥°°:#+@%+! $xxxox!!!!!!! *Beep*~~ **(The following content is not suitable for young innocent children therefore will be replace with this text)** "

Jihoon pushes his door too hard that it smashed against the wall, the hinge which had been replaced multiple times that no one bother to count broke down yet again. Storming to the room everyone gather.

Jihoon, looking cute in his white hoodie that he usually wear for bed was glaring at everyone in the parent's room. Everyone froze their movement and turned to look at him in sync. 

"Jihoonie~~" the only one unfazed by the boss of the household is as usual Soonyoung.

Soonyoung immediately latched on to the shorter male and rub his face against his hair.

"Okay, since Jihoon had woke up, that's our cue to get ready for the day. "Seungcheol suddenly sit up from the ground like he never been knocked out before.

"Stop making me your alarm. "Jihoon rolled his eyes.

"Jihoonie~ did you sleep well? Did you have a nice dream? Are you still tired? " Soonyoung still hugging his shorter friend despite the later's attempt to push him away.

"Stop it! " Jihoon frown over their closeness.

"Let's wash up and have breakfast now. " The rest, one by one walked out the room.

"Ah~ I don't wanna to go to school. "

"Do you wanna grab a snack on our way to school?"

Everyone left the room like there isn't a bloodshed family drama going on just now, leaving the two in their own cloud (Soonyoung's cloud actually). Jihoon send a dead glares to Soonyoung after jabbed his side with his elbow. The later didn't faze at all, hands still remain the same position.

"Hoonie, good morning." Soonyoung flashed a silly grin as bright as the sun.

Seeing that cute eyes squinted into only a line due to the smile making Jihoon swallowed all the harsh words. Giving up, Jihoon sighed,

"One day, I'm going leave this house and get a peaceful morning."

Soonyoung chuckled and pulled the other out of the room,

"You said that too yesterday and the day before yesterday and every other days too."

And this is how a day starts in SVT household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this short chapter. \\(^.^)/


	6. Operation RED (Really Excited Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new year celebration starts with poor Chan being dragged by BooSeokSoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lunar New Year / Happy Holiday / Happy Birthday / Happy [insert whatever you are celebrating] ad have a nice day.

Lunar New Year is just around the corner and it's a day where families gather around to celebrate the first day of the year. While most of the people were able to return to their hometown, Jun and Minghao had to be away far from home separated by the sea.

The two foreign members used to celebrated Lunar New Year with their families when they are younger. From their descriptions, apparently during this time everywhere they go would be covered in red. Red lantern, red carpet, red curtains, red flowers, basically everything is covered with red. The most exciting thing is red packets with money in it from the elders and lion dance dancing around the fire crackers. When talking about how they used to celebrate New year back at their home town, Jun and Minghao had this longing look. Although, they had no one left back at heir country but sure they would miss the culture there. Which is why BooSeokSoon came up with a brilliant idea -- operation RED.

The day before lunar new year, the trio had grabbed Chan, the poor youngest who always got involved in his hyungs weird antics. While he was heading back to his room from a hot shower, Seokmin from behind tackled him to the ground. Thanks to Mingyu, the whole house was floored with a thick carpet to avoid getting hurt when tripped. Before Chan realized what charged at him, Soonyoung lifted the poor boy like a sack of rice while Seungkwan covered Chan's head with a bag. 

"We got the target, now triple S , proceed to point C." Seokmin loudly proclaimed. 

“I would appreciate it if hyung stop calling us triple S."Seungkwan rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Why not? Don't we all have 'S' in our names?"

"Agents! We are in the middle of a secret mission and this is not the time to discuss this matter." Soonyoung with a strict tone which he only ever used in these ridiculous situation interrupted them. 

"Hyung!! What are you guys doing? Put me down."Chan whined.

"Sorry Chan, bare with hyung for a while." Soonyoung gently tapped on Chan's back and starts running with the duo.

The trio ran to their favourite not-so-secret secret base, which is the attic named Castella. The name Castella was given by Seungkwan to their attic as during that time Seungkwan was crazy about Castella cake. He kept getting it every single day from a nearby cafe for three months. There wasn't anything in the attic except for plushies and more stuffed toys. The amount of plushies they had would allowed them to even open a toy shop if desire.

Soonyoung toss Chan on to a pile of delicious bread looking cushions which Jun had ordered online but never put it to good use. It was supposed to go into their cuddle room, Andromeda, but everyone complained about feeling hungry every time they set eyes on it and couldn't sleep so they had to keep them in the attic.

Chan pulled off the bag that covered his head and glare at the trio.

"Okay, what do you three want from me this time?" just why did he thought he could finally relax during the holiday? 

"Hehehe, we want you to join in our operation RED." Seokmin flashed his usual cheerful smile.

"RED?" Chan is not sure whether he wants to know what is that even mean.

" Really Excited Day!" Seokmin cheered happily.

"...." Chan turned to look at Seungkwan and raise an eyebrow. What's with the operation name that doesn't tell a single bit about the operation and why it is in past tense?

Seungkwan received the youngest's eyes signal and point at Seokmin indicate it was the later that gave the name which is not a surprise consider how weird that hyung is. Chan made a mental note, if Seokmin ever had children, he is going to stop him at all costs into naming the kid. Chan don't want his poor nephew or niece ended up being teased for their weird name. That goes the same to the other two. Seokmin's naming sense are always random and ridiculous while Seungkwan was on the grand and dramatic side and Soonyoung prefers cool name that might be used by those villain squad that came out from a kids shows. 

"You know how tomorrow is Lunar New year? Since we always celebrate together but not once with Jun and Minghao's hometown way. So this time we are gonna spice it up a little."

"We?"

"Yep. We as in including you." Seungkwan pointed his finger at Chan.

"But I never agree about joining?"

"Oh, mind you, we didn't give you a choice, did we?"

"So my opinion is not important?"

"Not at all. Now, stop dilly dally and start our planning."

"Wow. Thanks a lot." Chan rolled his eyes which Seungkwan choose to ignore and grinning to himself.

Before they even start the planning process, Chan already had a bad feeling.

"So we are going to get red paint, lots of it." Seungkwan draw a bucket of paint using a red marker on a small white board which was kept in the attic for secret planning purposes and of course the only ones who uses it are BooSeokSoon.

"Wait, what?! Why do we need paint?"

"To paint, obviously."

"Of course I know but to paint what?"

"The house."

"What!! We gonna paint the house red??!! I thought is supposed to be new year celebration not Halloween??"

"Silly kiddo, I searched it up, apparently in their hometown, they will decorate their house as red as possible."

"Seungcheol hyung is not gonna like this." Chan was full of doubts, not sure whether is it a good idea.

"He can't do anything if he finds out after everything is done." Soonyoung replied which Chan can't believe what he heard.

Soonyoung hyung had been influenced by Jeonghan hyung.

"Next is black paint." Another bucket was drawn but this time using black marker.

"I thought we gonna paint the house red?"

"Silly kiddo, during New year, they would write some cursive words on red paper and hang it on the wall. Since our wall is gonna be red, might as well just write on it."

What's with silly kiddo? Is this gonna be my nickname for the week?

" Then, we need fireworks. Especially the long chain like firecrackers."

"Do we have it here?"

"Not sure but we can tied up those fireworks sticks."

"Last but not least is a lion costume."

"I'm sorry a WHAT?!" 

"Not the pajama lion costume but the one that they wore and jump around poles."

"Wait! We gonna do that?!" Chan yelped. If he remembers correctly from the video Jun had showed him, lion dance was really hard to perform. Not only the lion head was heavy, the performer had to constantly move around to look lively and interact with the audience. 

"Yah. Didn't you learned dance form Soonyoung hyung? Might as well put your dance skill to use."

"So I'm gonna dance with Soonyoung hyung?"

"Of course! Why else do you think we drag you into this mess." 

"Channie, you can do it. I believe in you." Soonyoung gave the bro look and a wink which only made Chan loss for words.

"Am I suppose to be glad you guys know that this is a mess or you guys actually think highly of me that I could pull off the lion dance?"

"I'm surprised you not going to ask how we going to get one." Seokmin laughed.

"Should I? You guys seems to always able to get your hands on the weird stuff. At this point, I don't want to know."

In the end, they had decided that Soonyoung and Chan will go get the paints while Seokmin and Seungkwan will get the lion dance costume and anything related to Lunar New Year.

"Bureora Hurricane Hurri Hurri" loudly, Soonyoung sang until the car beside could hear his voice and gave them an annoyed look.

On the passenger seat, a pale young teen clutched on to the safety belt as his life depends on it. Chan, for the nth time questioning himself just why did he agree to join his hyungs ridiculous act. Seeing how his hyung so hyped about their surprise plan and totally immersed in his singing, Chan feared that Soonyoung will get too excited and smashed the accelerator. The screeching sound from the tired whenever they took a turn only increase his anxiety.

Until they arrived at a paint shop only then Chan was glad to have his feet on the ground.

They went straight into the paint shop and first thing Soonyoung did was to yell loudly like he owned this place.

"LOOK WHO'S BACK!!"

The guy at the counter who is flipping through a comic book just gave him a questioning look.

"Hey, you again lad." Thank goodness there really is someone here who actually know his hyung or else Chan would really considering abandon his hyung right there due to embarrassment. 

"Glad you remember me, gramp."

"Well, it's hard to forget someone who bought 50 cans of a rainbow colours. So what's your business here today?"

Chan gave his hyung a blank face, totally not surprised his hyung had brought that much of paint and definitely not at the choice of colour. What is it for? Chan had no idea and he would much prefer to stay that way.

"Not sure how much we need but 100 cans of red paint, please."

"Aye, aye, lad."

"Send it to the previous address."

When paying at a counter, Soonyoung took out a black card that has golden rim which was very familiar to Chan.

"Wait...isn't that Seungcheol hyung's card?"

"Sssshhh. Don't tell hyung. Jeonghan hyung gave me the card in case of an emergency."

"Then shouldn't we use it on an actual emergency? Like I don't know, maybe our house got destroyed by you guys?"

"Silly kiddo." _God, they really going to call me silly kiddo for the rest of the week._

"Emergency from Jeonghan's means Seungcheol hyung got a fling outside. If that happens, hyung is going to argue and stall him while we are going use all his money and move to next door."

"Why next door ? Couldn't we move to other places like a private resort."

"To provoke Seungcheol hyung of course. Where's the fun in revenge if we don't do it in the face."

"Doubt Seungcheol hyung would do that but you guys are scary." 

Meanwhile...

Seungkwan and Seokmin had went to a run down shop hidden at the far end of an alley. The shop is so old that the roof may collapse any time. An old dusty sign board carved with the shop's name was hanging with one chain on the side while the other had broke off. People could barely read the words as the ink had worn off but still could make out the word 'WWW'on it. It was supposed to mean World Wishing Well that connects all wishing well just like those that appear in children story. Sounds creepy especially in a such a dark alley out of no way but for the BooSeokSoon, this is a calling for an adventure. The trio accidentally found this place when they just roam around due to boredom. Much to their surprise there was an old man inside who is the owner of the shop. The shop just like its name sells lots of item that you could ever think off. The shop was like a junk shop with lots of old and rare item that no one ever need. 

"Ajusshi !!!!!" Both Seungkwan and Seokmin's loud voices gave the old man who is dozing on an rocking chair a jolt.

With a fright, the old man looked around looking for the reason behind the ruckus. As soon as his eyes are on them, he released a breath before leaning back to the chair.

"Oh, it's just you lads again. Almost thought some delinquents decided to raid my shop."

"Oh please. There's nothing interesting here to raid. I bet the florist shop was a better option and they don't even sell flowers."

"Why don't a florist shop sell flowers?" Seokmin asked.

"Cause they only sell flour. Get it? Like flour had the same pronunciation as flower."

"Oh!Ah! Flo-ur and flower!" Seokmin, upon realizing the joke laughed and clapped like a seal.

The old man only shook his head as he had heard these lame jokes from them far too many times. 

"Anyway, we are looking for a Chinese lion dance costume. You don't happen to have one right?"

"Well lads, I sure do have one here though it's a bit old but I'm sure it's still usable."

"Wow, daebak. As expected for WWW!" the boys cheer loudly.

"How about firecrackers?" "Oh and drums for the lion dance." "Oh and maybe some red decorations." "And....(some items)"

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure its somewhere in the garage." "I probably had it kept somewhere." "Not sure about that one, I had to ask the other franchise."

When the black curtain drew over the sky, everyone in the house had fall asleep, except for the four. Seungkwan and Seokmin are room mates so it is easy for them to walk out of the room. Soonyoung's roommate is Jihoon who was a heavy sleeper as he always exhausted from his work, thus he too was able to slide out of the room without any problem.

Unlucky for Chan, although he has his own room to himself but it so happened that Jeonghan dragged him to the parents room for the night.

Thus, the first mission for the BooSeokSoon trio was to save Chan from the evil stepmother. All to be exact Seungkwan was given the task as the other two might a bit too loud and clumsy and if he get caught at least Seungkwan can use wanting to room with them as an excuse.

While Seungkwan tip toe into the parents room, Seokmin and Soonyoung went to get all the equipment which they hide in the garage that afternoon. They had to start working if they want to finish painting the house or at least the front plan before anyone else wake up. 

They started painting the exterior of the mansion while waiting the younger ones to join them. It was a boring task as they can't make any noise and of course Seokmin had a hard time to shut up, he kept whispering silly jokes which made everyone had to hold their laughter. Seungkwan try listening to music with his ear phone but he can't help but wanting to sing out loud and Soonyoung want to dance around so bad. They try conversing without sound which is basically them doing silly faces and had to hold in their laughter. Chan sighed as he look at the older hyungs rolled on the floor holding in their laughter, just how are they gonna finished this task? Chan questioned himself. 

After two hours and only done with one floor, Seungkwan realized this wasn't a good idea at all, which Chan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, listen up guys. We need back ups. As many as we can get to paint the whole house."

"Where do we get them?"

"I don't care. Just call whoever you know and get them here to help. Chan, you go up stairs and wake the other hyungs, except for Junhui and Myungho hyung......and the parents.....and Jihoon."

God, not one of them can imagine what would have happened if the parents know what are they doing and of course there is Jihoon's guitar if he was woken up.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next chapter too. Wish you guys a prosperity year, stay safe and healthy, become wealthy, finding a fated partner, have children, win a lottery, I don't know what else to say so.... just be happy :)


	7. Operation RED (Really Excited Day) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of RED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to post this on last day of lunar new year but never mind.   
> Happy Lunar New Year.

When Minghao's biological alarm shows that it's seven, he sat up right away, still closing his eyes. He took in a few deep breath to start his gear for the day which was clearly wasn't fresh air consider they are living in the city. Jun was still sleeping on his bed on the other side of the room. It was still early to be awake as today is a public holiday for New year's celebration.

Minghao go through his usual stretching routine which was to improve his body. Not that his health was bad but during the times he was still rebellious, he got into a lot of fight which stressed and hurt his body. 

He just started learning yoga which he finds it helpful to both physically and mentally. It was a good way to call himself and slowly getting rid of his short temper. Even the hyungs said he had getting more mature recently.

He turned on a random soft music for his yoga training knowing it would not disturb Jun's sleep at all. Following the rhythm, he slowly bend his body, recalling the steps he learned. It was a relaxing process, maybe he would asked Jun to join him next time. That hyung really needs to do some exercise and mental training. Then again, a mature Jun would be the scariest thing he ever see, even scarier than seeing Jihoon smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??" Someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. But Minghao dare to say Seungcheol must have kicked off from the bed by the other two parents to be screeching so loud in the morning, or not....

"Someone better explain to me just how did our house turned red in just one night??" That was weird but not weird enough for Minghao to stop his routine. Living with the other twelve for years had strengthen his mindset and one of the things he learned from the past few years was life is full of surprises. To be able to adapt to these unpredictable changes, ones need to strengthen his mind and always be calm.

Although the raging voice didn't manage to make Minghao budge but it definitely bothered his roommate. Jun stirred form his sleep, forcing his eyes opened before wrapped himself in his blanket tightly.

"Wat.. wat tat sound? " Despite the muffling voice due to the blanket, Minghao was still able to decipher what does the other mean.

"Don't worry. Nothing out of ordinary."

It was a common thing for them to have someone in the house yelling at any moment and by now Minghao had gotten used to it to not panic easily. 

"Must be BooSeokSoon again." Jun pulled over the blanket to cover his head and went back to sleep.

"WHY IS THERE A FREAKING DRAGON IN THE HOUSE??!!"

Okay, now that was both amazing and odd. Why would there be a dragon here and why would Seungcheol be that surprise for having a dragon here?

If Jun was planning to go back to sleep then he isn't now, not after hearing the commotion.

Both China line went out the room and head towards downstairs where whatever it is is going on. But as near as they get, the funny smell that lingers I the air seems to be more prominent. Jun even starting to sneeze and get stuffy nose due to the smell.

"What is that smell?"

"Smell like paint?"

When reached the end of the stairs and took a turn to the living room, both of them were shocked. Genuinely shocked, a thing that they thought they would never get again after living with twelve other insane persons for 24 hours.

Their usual white wall with a hint of light pink was gone, replace with a red paint. The sofas, the coffee tables, even the television was all not there, leaving an empty space with just the red carpet. And the dragon, THE DRAGON!! Minghao can't help but stare at the dragon which was place in the middle of the room. Specifically it wasn't just the middle, it was all over the place as the body is too long and had to curl around the room. It was a familiar dragon that he used to see it back when he was at his home town but this is so much larger than what he had seen. No wonder Seungcheol reacted like it's the end of the world.

"Jun and Myungho is here!!" 

"Okay folks, you know the drill."

Suddenly there's sound of loud drum and gong playing in an all too familiar ryhm. Vernon, Seungkwan and Seokmin was hitting the drums which was placed right outside the door as probably there is no space left in the living room. 

The others, Mingyu and the MonstaX household which no ones know why are they here grabbed on to the sticks which holds the dragon and swing around the house. Their movement was a bit clumsy as the body hit the wall a few times and it almost knocked into Seungcheol. 

"Guys, I think is better to move outside." Shownu who was holding the head yell through the loud drums, quickly guide the body through the main door. 

Thankfully the mansion door was high enough for the dragon to pass through. At this point, none of them know what's going on and none of them care anymore.

The Chinese duo followed Seungcheol trail behind the dragon and ended up at their front house.

"OH, MY GOD!!" To think the situation would not get any more worse but there it is a much larger surprise awaiting them. Not only their living room turned red overnight apparently the whole exterior of them mansion was painted red.

"Please tell me I'm not in the Sims game where everything can be repaint by just one click." Seungcheol face-palmed and sighed.

Minghao could not blame Seungcheol for always being over dramatic, he would too if this was his house. Sadly it wasn't, so Minghao was not affected, amazed but not surprised. There is nothing that can't be done when BooSeokSoon is involved and no one had ever doubt their ability to become weirder.

"Roar!!!Roar!!" 

Just when they thought this was the end, hiding behind the bushes a lion dance costume jumped out. It was just like the one that they had saw on tv during Chinese New Year celebration event except that its really right in front of them.

The head and body was made out of shining golden thread with high quality cotton for the layering pattern. The head uses variety of gem stones as decorations. There are pearls aligning around the horn above the head. Even the pants that the two person under the costume was made out of the same quality.

"Roar!!" The lion head kept moving in circle while having a roar that sounds too cute for it.

"Soonyoung hyung, I don't think we suppose to roar." Chan whispered loudly to get his voice over the loud instrument.

"It's a lion, of course it roars. Now count on three and jump on."

"Wait, hyung. I'm not ready..." 

"One! And Three!"

"Where's two???!!!!!!!!!!!"

Forget about counting and getting ready, before Chan could prepare mentally, he felt the hands around his waist pressed strongly and pull him to jump up.

Chan quickly hold his position up with one leg on Soonyoung's tight and another on his waist bone for support.

Chan is terrified. This is by far the worst idea they had. Not only he had keep his balance, he still had to keep swaying the head to make it look alive.

"Now time to twirl." Soonyoung who is below twirl around slowly as the weight on his was too much, well, at least the cloth for the lion body sways gracefully.

"God, I feel like puking." Soonyoung's face had turn red just after a couple of circles.

With that, it's the cue for Chan to jump down. Again with Soonyoung's help, Chan's feet can finally feel the ground, though a bit wobbly like a new born fawn. 

"Okay...Chan...now..go." just by supporting the body weight of a teenager had made Soonyoung out of breath.

Chan did a huge circular movement with the lion head then proceed to approach both Jun and Minghao.

"Hyung, I don't think ...I can hold on any longer. This thing is heavy as hell."

"No, Chan. You can do it I believe in you. You can do it."

".... Its only in this type of situation that I'm getting trust. " 

Just hearing the conversation from inside the lion, Jun already fell to the laughing.

Minghao hold on to the lion head and looked inside through the mouth.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Its a surprise for you and Jun hyung." Chan replied trying to smile despite of exhaustion. 

"A surprise?"

"Guys!! Happy Lunar New Year!!" Minhyuk holding a lighter and lit a fire crackers before throwing it away to the ground.

"Pa! Ra! Ba! Ra!" The fire crackers exploded with a chain of loud pop and sending its red wrapper flying in smoke.

Looking at everyone cheering over the fire crackers. Minghao heart felt warm like someone poured warm milk in it. He could see Jun's eyes turned glossy, he must be feeling what Minghao felt. 

He took a glance on their freshly painted red wall. There are black paint as well writing what appears to be Chinese on the red wall. He laughed and called for Jun to look at the wall as well. He noticed there are somehow extra strokes which made it to become a totally different word. Two of them giggled that soon turned into laughter. Never that they had thought the others will go such length to bring their culture home. And they really appreciate those effort even though it's ridiculous weird. It reminds them that it doesn't matter how far they came from, this is their home. One and only home where thirteen of them are together.

[[Extra Scene 1]]

"Really?! You called us up from our beauty sleep because of an emergency and that's helping you guys to paint the house???" Mingyu slapped and rubbed his face in annoyance, getting rid of the sleepiness.

"Ssshhhhh. Not so loud, you gonna wake the parents."

"And what does you guys wanting to paint your house has anything to do with us?" 

Besides the SVT household, gather right in front of the house was their neighbor that just a road away, the MonstaX household. By their looks, they weren't really happy about being here.

Seungkwan with his smooth talking skill try to persuade them to help by adding msg of how their China brothers are pitiful unable to go home and celebrate lunar New year, how they secretly hiding while crying to a old photos of theirs which didn't actually happen but they don't need to know. And of course, having a kind heart, they couldn't just leave after hearing their good intentions. But Jooheon send a glare to Soonyoung who was the one that phone them on this God damn hour.

"Don't be mean. This sounds like fun. We could made a meaningful memory." Minhyuk was happy to grab himself a can of paint.

"Come to think of it, this will be the first time we celebrate New Year together."

With that both households start grabbing their tools and paint the house.

[[Extra Scene 2]]

"Next year, we should get more red lanterns." Seungkwan said.

"Wait, we going it again next year?!!!!" Chan yelped. _Haven't they learnt their lesson after Seungcheol scolded them for painted the house?_

"Of course, we are going to train our lion dance move a month beforehand. I want to try jumping on the poles." Soonyoung said to Chan ambitiously. 

"I don't want to~" 

"Sorry, Channie, looks like next year you don't have a choice either." Seokmin patted the youngest's dejected back.

_Why is it always me who caught up with BooSeokSoon??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next chapter too. Wish you guys a prosperity year, stay safe and healthy, become wealthy, finding a fated partner, have children, win a lottery, just be happy.


	8. Life With 12 Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says, this chapter is on uri maknae's thoughts on his hyungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well~ Have a nice day or sweet dream ~♡

Being the only one going to middle school sucks but he can't help it. Every time Chan thinks about it, he felt upsets and pouts. 

"Come on, kid. I know you felt lonely but this is your last year and next year, you will be joining in with Seungkwan and Vernon." Soonyoung who was sitting in the front pouch, tying up his shoe lace said. 

"I know but still..." Chan still remain his gloomy face that he has ever since he woke up. 

Soonyoung gave him the usual eye smile and ruffled the youngest's hair after he handed him a red helmet. He then grabbed his own helmet and went out with Chan following him behind. 

Since the others went to school together, like Seungkwan with Vernon, Minghao with Seokmin and Mingyu, they were sent by Jeonghan and Seungcheol who both owns a car. Not that Soonyoung can't drive, he sometimes borrows Jihoon's car when he needed to but he still prefer to ride his bike since it is much more convenient. Jihoon despite owning a car never really uses it, apparently the amount of time he drives is less than the number of time Soonyoung borrowed it. The reason? Because he is constantly tired and sleep derived and the older ones especially Jeonghan prohibited him to drive in such condition. So Jihoon is either walking or ask Soonyoung to drive him. 

Mingyu had his license as well but he is not allowed to drive unsupervised due to his clumsiness and by supervised, means under the watch of the parent trio because the other hyungs will only distract him. 

Chan hopped on to his hyung's red bike which was named "Hurricane". Soonyoung has a habit of naming everything dear to him, apparently he had given a name to every plushie they had in the house. Seungkwan's bear plushie that caused a ruckus to get was named Boopyun by him. 

Hurricane was Soonyoung's second bike, which has a black head and metallic red body. It was much more expensive than his first bike and Soonyoung takes really good care of it like he would to a family. Soonyoung's first bike was named H, a full black bike which was brought by Soonyoung after saving up from all the part time job. Unfortunately H had passed to the after life when Soonyoung got into a car accident two years ago. A drunk driver suddenly crashed to a car which was in front of him. In reflex, he hit the break and turned his bike. Soonyoung fell off from his bike and rolled on the road. Although he was safe but H didn't made it. It glided to the front and crashed to the van. 

Thank goodness there wasn't any serious injury but Soonyoung was left with an injured arm and scraped knees. 

Chan still remembers how frightened they were when Soonyoung came home early as he works night shift at a restaurant. He walked through the door with a bandaged arm tied to his neck and a tired smile. 

**[flashback]**

**"Oh my god, what happened to you?!"**

**"Hey, stop using the 'god' word..Oh my god, Soonyoung?!" Joshua as usual suddenly popped up by the term god.**

**Everyone was inside ran out as it wasn't an everyday scene for Joshua to be panic and Soonyoung wasn't suppose to be home around this time.**

**"What happened to you?"**

**"Why didn't you tell us?"**

**"Did you walk back?"**

**"You should have call us to pick you up!"**

**"Does it still hurt?"**

**"What did the doctor said?"**

**Everyone was worried with all their face plastered with concerns. Even though Soonyoung kept insisting he is fine but no one listens to him. Jeonghan was actually going to ban him from riding a bike but he knows Soonyoung needs it to work.**

**[flashback end]**

Chan's arms which was around Soonyoung's waist tighten and he snuggle his face to the older back, smelling the fragrance of their detergent from the hoodie. He was really glad his hyung came out safe from the accident. He couldn't imagine what would have happen if his hyung ended up staying in the hospital. They would probably go crazy like that time with Mingyu. 

That time most of them were at school and work, thus none of them were prepared. Then again who could have prepare when almost half of them had the tendency to do something out of ordinary, and Mingyu was on that list. Being the clumsy one, Mingyu accidentally slipped and fell down the stairs at school. He didn't sprained his ankle or having a concussion like what normal people were supposed to get. What happened was during the fall, he grabbed the fire extinguisher that was hanging at the side of the wall and broke it. When he fell to the ground, the fire extinguisher broke off and fell on to his leg. Mingyu was then send to the hospital with a cracked bone. 

Upon getting the news, they rushed to the hospital one by one. None of them bother to asked the receptionist and just burst their way through the corridor looking for sign of their household members. They almost got kick out of the hospital for making too much ruckus. 

Jeonghan was really mad that time, he almost filed a law suit against the school for having a fire extinguisher if it wasn't for Seungcheol holding him back. 

_Why can't these hyungs just stay still?_ Chan put on more strength on his grip as he thinks about these past event. 

"??" Soonyoung who was focusing on the road puzzled with the youngest's sudden behavior. But he decide not to question it thinking the later probably need some time for himself. 

They passed by a lot of students wearing the same uniform as Chan, walking up towards their school. The middle school wasn't that far from their home but Jeonghan was being fussy about the fact his babies walking early in the morning with the possibility of getting kidnapped by a strangers. 

When they reached the front gate, Chan had to ignore all the glances from other student. Of course everyone else would stare as most of the students walk or taking public transport. Apparently those who was sent by private transport are considered rich which the assumption was stupid in Chan's opinion. What's more, Soonyoung's Hurricane had caught the eyes of the boys thinking how cool to have a bike. Chan just glad it was a metallic red colour and not a bright red one, knowing Soonyoung's weird sense he might had gotten a vibrant color. Of course there were also the girls who was eye struck by how handsome his hyung is. Although Soonyoung has some questioning taste in fashion but there are times he could style himself properly. Chan knows his hyung really looked hot when he wanted to be but seeing how hamster-like he acted at home, he just couldn't bring himself to admit the other's charismatic. 

"Are you coming to the dance studio today?" Soonyoung asked when he put away the youngest's helmet safely. 

"Of course." 

Soonyoung has a job at a dance studio where he teaches young teens to dance. Since Chan doesn't have anything to do after school, he often joined his class. Soonyoung's boss was kind enough to letting his join any classes for free. There are time he enters Soonyoung's class but there also time he prefer to join the older students class. The reason? He had no chemistry with the student of his age. 

Chan bit his hyung goodbye and wait until his hyung drives off only to enter the school ground. He head straight to the class ignoring all the gossips around him. 

"Chan!!" There it is again the usual annoying voice that just had to ruin his day. It was Sohyeun, the girl next class. (I just randomly came up with a name. If there is someone with the same name, it is pure coincidence) 

Although Chan was a kind boy and will save anyone who fell into a pool but she is the only one he will definitely not going to save. In Jihoon's hyung words,'those human should had know better that they will get themselves killed and I'm not gonna save them just to have the world have more idiots'. Of course those were just Jihoon hyung being his tsundere self, refuse to admit his own kindness. If he really that heartless, he wouldn't have saved Soonyoung hyung back then. Chan really looked up to Jihoon as he is the coolest hyung despite looking cute and small. He wants to be like him, not being looked down upon and has his dancing skills acknowledge. 

Sohyeun was like the typical school flower, beautiful, smart and rich and every boy has a crush on her but not him. It all happens thanks to Wonwoo hyung. 

It was when that one time Wonwoo hyung was free as the book store was closed for the week. Thus he went to Chan's school to pick him up and to watch a movie at the cinema. Wonwoo is the emo type handsome with his no expression look that charm almost every woman he come across. It was just that day that he had to wear his favorite leather jacket which boost his charismatic aura. Wonwoo was just standing there against the wall chatting with their gatekeeper. Both his hands inside his jeans pockets and a polite smile on his face. All the students keep giving him glances, admiring how good looking he is and curious why was he here. It was the next day that Sohyeun approached Chan after knowing the mysterious hot guy was associate with Chan. 

Sohyeun was also one of the students who her attention was caught by Wonwoo and fell in love at first sight. She kept pestering Chan to get information of Wonwoo like what is his favourite colour, food or hobby. Chan was annoyed and of course he wouldn't just give up his hyung's private information to just anyone, not even the famous school flower. He even refused the idea of setting up a date to introduce them to each other. He did mentioned this to the other hyungs but none of them care and use it to tease Wonwoo instead. 

"A crush from a middle school student huh? What a lady killer." 

"Awe~ maybe you should try it out." 

Wonwoo himself wasn't that please with the idea of meeting someone new and what's more having a crush on him. He told Chan to just ignore her unless if things get ugly he would meet her and tell her off. Chan being his independent self doesn't want to bother his hyung and insists that he is able to handle it himself. Which of course lead to Sohyeun thinks he is being selfish and kept bothering him. This cause him to deal with a bunch of jerks in school. Not that middle students dare to do anything overboard other than a few childish pranks. 

Chan ignored the girl and continued to proceed to his classroom. 

"Hey!! I'm talking to you." the girl obviously pissed at Chan didn't give her any attention like other boys do. 

He quickly slips through the door into his class and slammed the door behind him hard, hoping it might hit the girl and it did. He heard a cry from the other side of the door and his heart felt satisfied, now he knows how Seungkwan hyung feels when he shows those girls who is the boss. Seungkwan hyung being a sassy ass he is has a lot of cat-fight with other women regardless of age. Others may think he is being petty, arguing and sometimes fights with a girl but Seungkwan hyung doesn't care. His hyung hates how people thinks women can have anything their way just because they are female and men should obey that. Of course having a strict dad like brother such as Seungcheol, they know that violence is not an answer and Seungkwan hyung wasn't a hot tempered person but there are times when he just had to bxtch-slap others. Jeonghan hyung's supports only give Seungkwan hyung more courage to do so as Jeonghan hyung always stand at his babies' side. 

Chan went to seat which was at the corner of the classroom by the window. It was the typical spot for main character of an anime where the main character is a unsocial student who sleeps in class except Chan didn't sleep as he doesn't want the school to call the hyungs. The other students are getting into the classroom as the school bell rang indicate class is starting. While waiting for teacher to enter, his classmates all gather with each other in a small groups chatting about the day before or the plans they had after school. Chan didn't join any of them but just sit quietly in his seat. Is not that he don't have any friends to chat with. He do sometimes talk with the friend sitting in front of him or the one classmate who is loud and somehow friends with everyone in the school. 

The sad thing is he doesn't have any common ground with all the friends of his age. This might be due to the fact he is close with the hyungs back at home and the dance hyungs at Soonyoung's work. He had once ask Joshua hyung for advice on how to starts a conversation with classmates. Don't know why everyone in the household always look for Joshua, their second dad for advice whenever things doesn't go right. His advises are.... one,talk about hobby; two,talk about their hobby; three, talk about what you did. Which no help at all because... 

....One, he loves dancing and he can talks about all the dance knowledge which was taught by Soonyoung hyung and the other dance hyungs for hours which none of his classmates understand. His second hobby is watching anime and singing anime ost which kids now a days doesn't watch anymore as they think those are childish. Two, most of their interest was about watching Utube channels or weird challenges, playing online games which none of them sparks his interest. Three, talking about what he did is the thing he never ever want to talk about with anyone. God, imagine all the stories he did with his hyungs or to be exact being dragged by those weird hyungs. Never mind about having conversation, he might be labeled as the weird kid who has a bunch of psychotic hyungs. 

At this rate, there is no way he can have friends who understands him and have any casual conversation normally. Chan sighed and passed his day in school as usual, he might had to wait until high school to get a friend. Although he had already used to being alone, but there are times he still felt lonely. He wonders how Minghao hyung able to pull through. Minghao was the only foreign student in his class, probably in his school. Being just moved here right after school starts was hard for him. The barrier language was obvious and that time, Minghao haven't join the family yet. Thus, without the hyungs protection and encouragement, Minghao was bullied in and out of school. It was all the discrimination he received that drove him to become a delinquent. Chan had to be honest hearing stories about how much of a bad ass Minghao was back then really made him awe struck. It was until Minghao met Seokmin and then the rest of the family, that he stopped being rebellious, though the edgy attitude is still there. 

Unlike other normal students who had friends, they hang out at the karaoke or at the cafe or hang out at someone's home, Chan just head straight out of the school ground and there his hyung was waiting for him on his bike outside the gate chatting with the guards. Chan wonder why it seems like all his hyungs who came to pick him up have a good relation with the school guard. They seems to always talking to the guard whenever they were waiting for him. 

In the midst of talking, Soonyoung hyung spotted him and flashes his signature bright smile where his eyes disappeared with left only a curve. 

"Chan-ah!!" Chan saw his hyung waved his hand around excitedly like a kid, he immediately felt the second hand embarrassment. Everyone around was chuckling at how cute his hyung is. Chan felt embarrass and proud at the same time, he wants to act like he didn't know that guy yet felt like yelling at everyone that the cute guy that everyone has their eyes on is his hyung. Chan quickly ran up to him, hoping to leave as soon as possible to avoid further attraction. Seriously, these hyungs are really embarrassingly cool. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome~ (*^_^*)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments, constructive criticisms and kudos are welcome.  
> 


End file.
